'Janella in Wonderland' Now Battled For Two Rival Fantaseryes
March 18, 2014 Despite the third major player in the network war by airing the pilot episode of a two new rival programs, IBC-13's phenomenal and top-rating fantasy series Janella in Wonderland won the hearts of primetime viewers as its clinched the number one spot on the list of the most watched TV programs in the country, now dominated the ‘Sirena Wars’ because she's a mermaid tale as the No. 1 most watched “fantaserye” nationwide. Since it started last January 6, it became No. 1 nationwide trending in social media, including Facebook and Twitter. As part of the grand celebration of 54 years of IBC-13 as the birthplace of the golden age of Philippine television, Janella in Wonderland became a popular than Honesto and Adarna for an unbeatable rivals. Now, Janella's fantasy series battled for ‘Sirena Wars.’ According to the data from Kantar Media on Monday (March 17), the Kapinoy fantasy series top-billed by Janella Salvador as the Primetime Princess of IBC, becoming No. 1 in rating scored a national TV rating of 38.5%, or almost 20 points higher than its pilot episodes are Dyesebel (32.8%) and Kambal Sirena (17.9%), for making IBC-13 the weeknight primetime winner in the ratings game. Aside from TV ratings, the fantasy series is also conquered social networking sites such as Facebook, Twitter and Instagram, where the show’s official hashtag #JanellaOhMyMermaid! became one of the worldwide trending topics because both shows have mermaids as central characters. Yesterday (March 17), saw that Janella (Janella Salvador) got a mermaid tale at the island to explore the deep. How will Marvin (Andrei Felix) learned Janella as the mermaid tale of the sea? Janella goes to her friends Fallon (Gabbi Garcia), Andy (Chelseah Ongsee) and Aira (Janina Vela) who are showing that take the picture for Victor (Marlo Mortel), Janella's love interest who called it Mallows. Bettina (Roxee B) knows that Victor believe that Janella is a mermaid girl. Snouts (voiced by Harvey Bautista) appearing to the girls like Fallon, Andy and Aira with her boyfriend Victor, confirmed that Janella will go swimming while she uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceana to tell her mother Calissa (Kat Alano) for the good news. Janella met up with her Queen Calissa, and also Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles). Janella meet her new bestfriend Merliah (Ysabel Ortega) who is a mermaid in Oceana and she looks at the water for her with Zuma's mermaid friends Syrenka (Jai Agpangan) and Kim (Joj Agpangan). Meanwhile, Oh My G!, primetime viewers about Janella is a mermaid tale under the sea. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Fallon and Andy, and later Victor, for help with research. How will Janella will lure Eris (Alessandra de Rossi) into the whirlpool? Don’t miss the mermaid adventures of Janella in Wonderland weeknights 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita on IBC-13 Kapinoy Primetime. For more information about Janella in Wonderland visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/JanellainWonderland and Twitter.com/JanellainWonderland. 'March 17, 2014 (Kantar Media)' : The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) (IBC) (25.9%) vs. Annaliza (ABS-CBN) (23.9%) vs. Paraiso Ko'y Ikaw (GMA) (7.6%) : Express Balita (IBC) (33.4%) vs. TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) (30.4%) vs. 24 Oras (GMA) (13.3%) : Janella in Wonderland (IBC) (38.5%) vs. Dyesebel (ABS-CBN) (32.8%) vs. Kambal Sirena (GMA) (17.9%) : Maghihintay Sa'yo (33.7%) (IBC) vs. Ikaw Lamang (ABS-CBN) (27.0%) vs. Carmela Ang Pinakamagandang Babae Sa Mundong Ibabaw (GMA) (18.0%) : The Legal Wife (16.7%) / Aquino & Abunda Tonight (ABS-CBN) (9.5%) vs. Rhodora X (GMA) (12.9%) vs. Only Me and You (IBC) (11.1%)